


Princess Mine

by Chrysalin



Series: Time Travel Trouble [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin
Summary: After defeating Galaxia, awaiting the rise of Crystal Tokyo, it's time for some relationship upgrades. The couples finally have a chance for true happiness.





	1. Pieces of Me ~ Venus and Kunzite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying old works over from FanFiction.

No one was more surprised than Minako when she decided not to make her wedding a grand affair. 

 

That wasn’t to say that it wasn’t special, magical, and perfect, because it was. It just wasn’t the big spectacle everyone had expected. Instead of a grand party and a fashionable dress with all the trappings that suited a celebrity, she elected for a private ceremony attended only by their core group of ten, with Rei officiating. 

 

She wore an off-the-rack ivory sheath rather than the designer gown she might have chosen (would have been pressed into) for a bigger occasion, though she and the other girls agreed that there was something perfect and utterly flattering about the simple lace falling to her knees that a more traditional style wouldn’t have been able to match. 

 

She wondered if it was the magic – real magic – that made the difference. The night air smelled of perfume, and little dancing fireflies filled the clearing. Both were Mamoru’s doing, coaxing the flowers into bloom and calling the fireflies though they usually wouldn’t be spotted in Tokyo for another couple of months. Tiny fireballs, hardly more than embers, hovered in clusters over the space where Rei would officially marry them. There had been a storm in the forecast, but Makoto had sent it away for a few hours, giving them a chance to celebrate. Kunzite himself had summoned the aisle and little stage from the earth. They were both marble shot through with veins of quartz, adding to the soft lighting. Ami had called up a little fountain from a reservoir hidden deep under the surface, and its tinkling further enhanced the romantic mood. 

 

The gifts the others had contributed were less obvious, but still undeniably present. Zane had been able to use the quartz to charm music into the very stones, filling them with the songs he had so carefully prepared for the day. Masato sang the starsong until they shone so brightly that Venus almost appeared close enough to touch. Usagi had spent hours circling the site, crystal in hand, banishing all the darkness that marred its history and spreading a spell of serenity in it. That blessing would endure long after the ceremony. Jomei had further bolstered it with his own particular brand of enchantment, murmuring words of peace and love that endured beyond the breaking of the world. 

 

With all of the incredible effort her friends had put into making her wedding perfect, Minako almost thought she hadn’t been able to contribute anything herself. She worried her lower lip with her teeth as she waited for her cue, wondering what she could have done to add to the moment. Even Kunzite had been able to make something. 

 

She cast that moment of hesitation aside when she heard the music swell. It didn’t matter then that she was barely twenty and marrying a man twelve years her senior. It didn’t matter that her parents had once again done everything possible to ruin things for her, to try and force her into the role they wanted. It didn’t even matter that the magic waiting in that clearing didn’t hold any of her own. The beautiful melody Zane had written for the two of them called her out, ready to join her life to the man who had in truth owned it for longer than either of them had really known. She lifted her head and all but floated down the aisle. 

 

The second she laid eyes on Kunzite, the second his touched on her, all the magic laid out around them vanished. They were the only steady objects in a world that had tossed everything asunder more times than they could count. They were the most enduring things in each other’s lives. Their bond sang between them. 

 

Minako barely heard Rei conducting the ceremony, barely remembered responding when asked, barely heard him do the same. She was so fixated on him, their gazes enmeshed, that the formality of the wedding itself seemed like a non-issue. They had, in their own hearts, been wed for more than a millennium. A piece of paper and a few words wouldn’t change that. 

 

But her gift could add to it. 

 

She’d chosen a ring for him, of course, the sort of practical, sturdy thing he would have chosen for himself, that resembled him so closely. In that moment, it wasn’t right. He didn’t need another piece of himself. He needed something of her, as she needed something of him. When Usagi went to offer them the rings, she flicked the one she’d bought to the side. It wasn’t discarded, would still serve its purpose from day to day if he preferred, but in that moment she owed him something better.

 

“I didn’t know what to do for you, or how to make this more special. Now I think I do.” Minako held out her hand, called on her crystal, and felt the miniscule particles of metal in the ground move at her will. Her mind raced through them in a flash, following as it spoke to her, guiding her to what she wanted. A thin vein of gold finally appealed to her senses, just enough for her purpose. She summoned that gold to her, felt it rush to answer her call, coming from the earth in a fine stream. It swirled over her palm as she communicated her desire to it, and in a final flash of light a new ring appeared in her hand. “This is who I am. Who I’ve always been. This is what I can give you.”

 

He took it reverently, understanding her meaning without any further words. The ring, created through her powers and in her reflection, was a narrow band of golden hearts. They so closely resembled the links of her Love-Me Chain that it might have been the metaphysical made manifest, a tiny fraction of a goddess’s power. 

 

Without a word, he returned it to her and extended his left hand so she could place it on his finger, as he’d done with the band for her moments before. Another woman might have been slighted by his silence, but she knew as she always had that he didn’t have the skill to express his heart out loud. His gaze said all she needed to know. 

 

Breaking the solemn mood with a levity that suited them just as well, Rei grinned. “Well, I’d say to kiss the bride, but I think you guys managed a more spectacular climax. Whenever you’re ready, I guess.”

 

Kunzite was a stoic man, taciturn even at the best of times, but in that single moment, surrounded by the magic and gifts of all who loved them, a true smile graced his thin lips as he pulled Minako into his embrace for the sort of kiss that could inspire legends. 


	2. A Day For Joy ~ Serenity and Endymion

Surprising absolutely no one, Mamoru and Usagi had a massive party on their hands. 

 

Their wedding was only a few weeks after Minako and Kunzite’s, giving the couple a chance to go on their honeymoon before returning to the bustle of another event, far more mundane than magical but still enchanting in all the ways that mattered.

 

Usagi had pushed, hard, for a Western ceremony. Mamoru, still haunted by the dreams that had driven them apart so many years ago, balked until she explained that the dreams were exactly why they needed it. She wanted to replace one of his nightmares with good memories, and she couldn’t do that for his other problems. He reluctantly agreed despite jangling nerves that rocked him every night as they planned. The nightmares even returned, albeit without a magical impetus. He was conjuring them himself, afraid that they’d prove to be true just as his nights with the princess had. 

 

She offered, when she realized what was happening, to change their plans and marry at the shrine as Ami and Zane intended to when their time came, but by then he was starting to see why she considered it important. Mamoru told her as much and said that nightmares were practically normal for him and that she was right to want to confront that fear so they could start their lives together without it hanging over them. There were other issues to tackle anyway.

 

“How am I supposed to pick a best man?” Mamoru asked, frustrated. 

 

The group was piled into a pair of booths at the Crown Fruits Parlor, as they so often were, constantly trading food and drinks around and talking over each other with the energy that characterized all their gatherings. Despite that, they all went silent as he spoke, and he winced.

 

“I meant that for Usako,” he said awkwardly.

 

Usagi laughed. “Are you still worrying? Mamo-chan, anyone you pick is fine.”

 

“Have you chosen your maid of honor? Or matron?” he amended, glancing at Minako. 

 

“Of course! I promised Naru-chan years ago that she’d be the one with me when I got married to my prince.”

 

“Naru?” he repeated, surprised. 

 

Makoto leaned past Masato to study him. “You didn’t know? She’s been bubbling about it for a few weeks. It’s just as well, since I don’t think even Minako-chan would agree to wear that sugar cloud of a dress Usagi-chan picked.”

 

Mamoru flinched. “It’s just… not what I expected.”

 

Jomei chuckled. “Mamoru, she was the only choice. We have forever for our friendship. This wedding is for everyone you guys love, not just us. We’ll be okay no matter who you decide on, so think about who you need next to you when the day comes.”

 

“You already know who I should pick, don’t you.”

 

“Of course.” Jomei’s eyes twinkled mischievously as his grin widened. “I needed to see who I was up against.” 

 

When he didn’t continue, the other men turned and stared at him. “Well?” Masato asked finally. “Who is he supposed to pick?”

 

The blond sighed, playful expression fading as he leaned forward. “We’ll be with you for a long time, Mamoru. We’ll have countless moments. Not everyone has that luxury. You need the person who’ll miss a lot of them so you have as few regrets as possible down the line, so go ask Motoki before he decides you don’t care about him.”

 

“Oh.” Mamoru’s eyes went wide. “OH. Uh, I’ll be back in a bit, Usako.”

 

“Okay!” she chirped, stealing his milkshake as he bolted. 

 

88888888

 

The party was a rousing success. True, most of their guests were Usagi’s friends and family, but Mamoru had invited the few people that mattered to him and they only dictated who sat in the first row so the church didn’t feel unbalanced. Somehow Usagi had even gotten Shingo to carry the rings despite his being a teenager and convinced he was much too old for such things. The five bridesmaids and five groomsmen probably looked excessive, but neither of them could bear to leave out their best friends and just went with it.

 

Mamoru barely remembered the reception. Between the endless dances with Usagi, the flowing drinks, and their laughter at various friends’ antics, it ran into a sort of joyful blur. The easing of his dread hadn’t helped, and he was so relieved when nothing happened that he threw himself into the festivities with abandon. 

 

Usagi, no stranger to joy, beamed radiantly every time he looked her way, even when she danced with the groomsmen, her father, and almost everyone there. Her old clumsiness flared occasionally, sending her flying into his arms without warning. He was pretty sure Haruka was helping her along when her second dance with the taller blonde had her crash into him multiple times. He surprised himself by laughing as it kept happening, and Michiru, dancing with him while her partner twirled their princess around the room, did the same. 

 

“I’m sorry we didn’t see you at Minako-chan’s wedding,” he said, turning his attention back to his dance partner. 

 

“It wasn’t meant for us,” she replied calmly. “Besides, I’m not sure Haruka’s manners have improved enough for her to be around your friends and be polite.”

 

“Is she ever going to forgive them?” he asked. 

 

“Oh, she has,” Michiru admitted with a sly smile. “She just can’t stand letting them know it. I think she enjoys making them worry. Haruka doesn’t much like men.”

 

“That’s not true!” Haruka interjected as she and Usagi swung by. Haruka’s tuxedo was nearly as nice as Mamoru’s own, and he had to wonder if she was trying to show him up.

 

“Of course not, dear.” Michiru waved a hand. “Whatever you say.”

 

Haruka grumbled as they kept swirling across the floor. Mamoru watched them go. “I get the feeling I’m not excluded from that list.”

 

Michiru patted his arm as he led her back to her table. “No man is. If anything, you’re at the top. She can’t abide people getting too close to Usagi-chan.”

 

“I would almost say she’s jealous.”

 

“Maybe she is, in her way. It can be difficult to tell with Haruka.”

 

Mamoru nodded, unconcerned. He supposed their beautiful day had finally convinced him he had nothing to be worried about. “Will we be seeing you at Ami-chan’s wedding?”

 

“I’m afraid not. We’ll be out of the country on tour, and as soon as that’s done Haruka’s racing season begins.”

 

“This is enough,” Haruka said as she and Usagi joined them. “Being here, seeing Odango so happy. It’s enough.”

 

“You won’t see much of us in the future,” Michiru remarked. “Our duties beckon, and the time to answer will come. Despite all that, Usagi-chan, we are so happy to see you like this, and we wish you every happiness.”

 

Usagi’s brow wrinkled in concern. “Is everything all right?”

 

“Yes,” Michiru reassured. “Whatever dangers will come are still out of sight. Right now is for joy.”

 

Haruka leaned in and kissed Usagi’s forehead. “You know you can always call if you need us, but until then, just be happy. Go dance with your husband. This day is yours.”


	3. Nerves ~ Mercury and Zoisite

Zane jerked himself awake, hoping against hope that he’d be alone when he did, but Ami’s mind was there as he opened his eyes.

 

_ I’m sorry,  _ he whispered.

 

He could feel her shaking her head.  _ You know you don’t need to apologize. _

 

Zane sighed.  _ I hoped I could at least give you tonight. It will be much harder after this.  _

 

Her reply, when it came, was colored with amusement.  _ You’ve been doing much better lately. Or is this you getting cold feet? _

 

He groaned at the reminder. Their engagement spanned a thousand years. It shouldn’t be terrifying him to think that they’d be getting married in a matter of hours. 

 

_ Marrying me is terrifying? _ she asked. 

 

_ No! Well – yes? Not marrying you, precisely, but being married, taking our happiness. I am afraid it is just an illusion to make the horrors to come even worse, if that makes sense. _

 

_ Zane,  _ Ami said with the infinite patience of a saint,  _ Happiness is not a trap. I can’t make any promises about the horrors being over, but that’s just who we are. They’d come for us one way or another, so it’s very simple: Do you want this? _

 

_ More than anything, _ he replied fervently.

 

_ Then go back to sleep. Ignore the nightmares and think of the good things yet to come.  _

 

_ Still, I apologize for waking you. _

 

Her silent smile was like a mental caress.  _ When you have nightmares, so do I. You helped us both by waking up.  _

 

Zane chuckled tiredly, suddenly exhausted.  _ All right. I will see you in the morning. _

 

_ Probably, _ she teased.

 

He sent her a mental pout.  _ Be nice. _

 

_ Go back to sleep, Zane. I love you. _

 

_ And I, you. _

 

88888888

 

_ It’s only a small ceremony,  _ Zane reassured himself.

 

He didn’t know he’d broadcast the thought until Ami replied, sounding just as frazzled as he felt.  _ Take deep breaths. We’ll survive. _

 

He relaxed at her words.  _ Thank you. _

 

Since neither of their families was religious, Ami and Zane had chosen a Shinto ritual so their friends could marry them. It was as small an affair as possible with a large shared circle of friends, his parents, and her mother.

 

He tugged at the neck of his kimono as his anxiety flared again. Mamoru helpfully batted his hands away.

 

“This is a mistake,” he muttered. “I am not good enough for her. I do not know what I was thinking.”

 

Mamoru’s deep voice startled him more than it should have when they’d just made physical contact. “Zane. You’re over-analyzing again.”

 

“She is a goddess, and I –”

 

“You are the one she loves,” the older man interrupted. “Calm down.”

 

Zane turned and stared at his friend. “This must be blasphemy.”

 

“Then we’re all sinners,” Mamoru returned easily. “Just relax. She loves you and you love her. That’s all it takes.”

 

“You make it sound easy,” the nervous groom accused.

 

His best man laughed. “You must be forgetting how much of a wreck I was.”

 

Rei, dressed in her traditional robes, knocked and stuck her head in. “You’re up, guys.” She caught Zane’s arm as he shakily moved by. “She’s nervous, but she’s also really happy.”

 

An anxious smile edged onto his face. “I am, too,” he admitted.


	4. In Any Life ~ Jupiter and Nephrite

He could face the prospect of a bloody battle to determine the fate of the world, steady and unblinking. He could stare into the dark, knowing it would take and break him, and retain his composure even as he fell. He could free himself from the chains that tried to keep him from where he belonged and not feel their weight afterward, even as it tried to drag his companions back into the depths. He could hear the starsong’s promise of terrible times and stand strong. 

 

Comparatively, proposing to the warrior princess he loved should be easy. So why was he sweating like a hog waiting for her to come in the door?

 

He knew his plan was a little unconventional. When he had consulted their group of friends, reactions had been pretty evenly split on what she would think of the gesture he was working on (not that she would accept, just what she would think of his method; they all knew she would say yes faster than a lightning strike) and if he’d even be able to get it right. 

 

Masato pulled at his tie, wishing he hadn’t worn it but knowing a more casual outfit would just look stupid with what he was doing. He turned over the little box in his pocket again and again, as though it would magically answer all his burning questions and assure him that things would go according to his meticulously thought-out plan. The box, naturally, was silent. 

 

88888888

 

Makoto, completely unaware of the agony her boyfriend was putting himself through in their bedroom, puttered around in the kitchen as she hummed one of Minako’s latest songs. She didn’t care that she was off-key as she waltzed past the island, vigorously stirring the concoction in her arms. When she ran out of space in there, she spun into the main room, still beating the egg whites to stiffness as she went. 

 

It was fortunate that when looking for a place of their own, they’d chosen one with lots of open space. Even with Makoto’s many plants, there was plenty of room for her happy dancing. 

 

Satisfied with the state of her cake batter, the brunette returned to the kitchen and her remaining ingredients. The flour/sugar mixture was added with a quick, practiced hand as she folded it together just enough to mix the ingredients without jeopardizing the fluffiness she had worked so hard to create. Once she was satisfied, she scooped the concoction into the prepared pan and slid it into the oven, setting the timer without even looking. 

 

The cake ran the risk of falling if any heavy vibrations, like loud noises, occurred while it baked, so she returned to the living room. Watering her plants, she wondered when her boyfriend would come home. She’d expected him an hour ago, but the door remained stubbornly closed and she was starting to worry a bit. She decided to grab a coat from the bedroom and wait for him in front of the building. The rain she could sense starting would help her stay calm.

 

The room was dark, so she flipped on a light as she strode in, not even thinking twice. The closet was thrown open with more force than necessary, and her raincoat was plucked from its hanger. She swung back around to face the bed – and stopped.

 

A green gown was laid out neatly on top of the quilt she had made for the two of them when she was eighteen. 

 

A very familiar looking green gown. 

 

It wasn’t identical to the dress she remembered, though she rather suspected that was deliberate, since the dark green and the light had been switched. The light green was pale to the point of almost being white, but given a stronger push by the dark green that made up the underskirt. It looked like it had been cut so that the slit didn’t go as high up the leg, rising only to the knee or so. The flowers on either side of the waist were significantly smaller. 

 

“Do you like it?” Masato asked anxiously. 

 

She spun, startled from the internal comparison she’d been doing. It took a moment to understand what he’d asked and decide on a response. “Well, yes, it’s beautiful – amazing, even – but I don’t understand. Are we going to a fancy party or something? And why is it so much like my old gown?”

 

No longer distracted by the gorgeous dress, she studied her boyfriend with a similarly critical eye. His face was paler than usual and a thin sheen of sweat glazed his skin. He also kept tugging at the tie she had no idea why he was wearing. Something was obviously bothering him.

 

That something became exquisitely clear when he awkwardly shoved a small jewelry box in her general direction. Her mouth fell open in surprise as she took it, barely avoiding dropping it as she did. The ring she found inside was just as stunning as the gown. A single round emerald was set between braided bands of silver, minute etchings on the metal. Looking more closely, she realized the strands were supposed to be vines, a second callback to who and what she was. 

 

“I – I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about me doing this, you know, with the references to our past, but it just seemed right, you know? I mean, obviously I don’t love you just for the past or anything like that, but it did start there so it felt important to honor that. I got Ami-chan to give me the measurements for the gown, and the tailor was really confused about why I was going to such lengths and nitpicking everything, but I thought it came out okay.”

 

She blinked at him, bemused. “You’re rambling.”

 

“I – what?”

 

“You’re rambling, Neph. Are you that nervous? Do you think I’m going to say no?”

 

“Um, no, of course not. I mean – Wait, that came out wrong. I hope you’re not going to say no, anyway. It’d be a little weird after going to all this trouble, plus the others swore up and down that you’d be all for it.”

 

“Neph.”

 

“Yeah?” he asked uncertainly.

 

“Have you actually asked yet?”

 

“Have I asked… oh. Shit. I had a whole speech planned, but then you came in and you looked so beautiful and I thought I was too lucky already and I just couldn’t help myself.”

 

“You’re doing it again.”

 

A veritable flood of curses poured out of his mouth, and she barely stifled the chuckle threatening to well up. He was about to start talking again, looking even more panicked than when she first saw him, so she took pity on the poor man. Taking the delicate silver ring from the box, she slid it onto her finger as she went onto her tiptoes for a kiss. 

 

“I love you, you know.”

 

“Um, thanks? Hang on; I’m not handling this well. I love you too, Makoto. Let’s see if I can get it right now.” He went to one knee, visibly biting his lip to keep from hemorrhaging words again, then took a deep breath and met her eyes. “You’ve been the love of my life twice now, and you’ll be the love of my life any other chance we get. It doesn’t matter if you’re Jupiter or Makoto or, I don’t know, Lita or something. The dress is because I want you to be my princess now, not just the heir of a kingdom. I’m asking you to marry me in front of all our friends, combining the past and present as we look forward to a good future together. So will you make the happiest man alive?”

 

She caught herself before letting out a sob, not wanting to cry and make him think he’d done something else wrong. “Yes. Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!”

 

Makoto pulled him up and into another kiss, even as Masato started smiling so hugely it was like a man possessed. 

 


	5. A Light Home ~ Mars and Jadeite

“I think we should get married.”

 

Blinking, Rei turned to look at the man she was fairly sure was in fact her husband. “Call me crazy, but I thought that already happened. Or at least that’s what the ring on my finger and our marriage license says.”

 

“Well, yeah, but I meant we should  _ actually  _ get married. The thing with the dresses and flowers and speeches and whatever. With our friends.”

 

The priestess took a second to think through what her idiot was trying to get at. “So you want to have a ceremony?”

 

Jomei sighed. “No. I want to propose to you properly. I want to plan a wedding and hold a big affair for everyone we care about. I want all the gooey nonsense Neph and Shocker have been gushing over the past few weeks. After theirs, obviously, because it would be pretty awful to force our way into the middle of their time. I’m talking about a real wedding and a real marriage, Rei, not this… I don’t know, thing that started out as a way to get rid of your dad and just kind of became real.” Realizing what he’d said, he pressed on hurriedly. “Not that marrying you was only ever just about getting rid of him. It’s always been real to me.”

 

“Hold on.” Rei held up a hand to stop him before he could say anything else potentially damaging. “I understood you. I’m just not sure where this is coming from. We’ve been living as a married couple since I graduated high school. Why the sudden change? Is this just because of Mako-chan and Nephrite getting ready for their wedding?”

 

A flush wound his way across his cheekbones, and he silently cursed his complexion. It wasn’t like him to feel embarrassed, or to struggle with words. They were his strongest gift, damn it! “It’s… not all that sudden. I’ve been thinking about it the whole time.”

 

She studied him, a little concerned. “You’ve been worrying about not having a wedding all this time? Jomei, that was years ago.”

 

“I know. And I know that under the circumstances, we couldn’t have done anything even if we’d wanted to. Part of the problem is the whole business with our past. I’ve spent two lives trying to plan our perfect happily ever after, and then when it happens it’s all wrong. You gave me a home and a new life, and I couldn’t even give you this one thing.”

 

Jomei’s vulnerability and seriousness was a rare and precious thing to see, and Rei forced herself to check the sarcasm and attitude that so often characterized their interactions. She sat down on their bed, gently pulling him with her. 

 

“I love you,” she told him quietly. “I don’t say it as often as I should, I know, but it’s always been true. I never needed a ceremony, and I certainly don’t think you owe me anything for giving you a place when the fact was that it was always here for you to take. I’m only sorry I didn’t see how this was bothering you. I knew how excited you were when we were planning our wedding as Mars and Jadeite, and I should have realized you still wanted that.”

 

“Does that mean you’ll marry me?” he asked hopefully. 

 

Rei shook her head but smiled. “I’ll never understand why it’s such a big deal to you, but you know I will. After Mako-cjan and Nephrite have their ceremony, we’ll start planning. But,” she added firmly, “We’re keeping it simple.”

 

88888888

 

“This is not  _ simple _ ,” Rei asserted irritably. 

 

Jomei had just dragged her through cake tastings, flower decisions, venue tours, catering samples, and whatever other fuss went into weddings. All in the course of a single afternoon. How he’d managed it she’d never know. 

 

He turned his faux-guileless blue eyes her way, sporting a pout that could draw tears from a stone. She refused to be moved. Much. “It’s only a little more,” he wheedled. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

 

“Jomei, no!” she protested as he pulled her into a jewelry store. 

 

“You’ll love it. I promise.”

 

Rei scowled, fully prepared to hate whatever was about to happen. He pulled away to talk to the clerk, who went to the back and returned with a neat bag. Her scowl slowly morphed into confusion. She’d thought he was going to force some big, expensive ring on her, but whatever it was seemed to be a done deal already. Jomei gave the young woman a credit card and chatted quietly with her as she rang him up, beaming his perfect grin as the transaction was completed. Little bag in hand, he returned to his wife’s side and guided her back out the door. 

 

That left Rei at a total loss. She  _ hated _ that. And he just. Kept. Not. Saying.  _ Anything _ . 

 

He took her out to dinner, going on animatedly about various aspects of the less than simple wedding, seemingly unfazed by her terse responses. And to be fair, it was quite likely that he really was unfazed, considering how long he’d known her. Her frustration only grew as he made no mention of the jewelry store while making sure to order all her favorites for the meal and generally being a sweet and doting husband. 

 

She finally snapped just after the waiter brought out their desserts. “Would you mind telling me what exactly is going on?!” she demanded. 

 

She’d wanted him to jump or in some way be surprised by the outburst, since she thought she’d been doing a relatively good job hiding her growing temper. That anger only flared further when his smile widened into a mischievous grin. She knew that smile all too well – he’d baited her deliberately, waiting for her to go off. 

 

“Weeell,” he drawled, “I was going to wait until we got home, but if you’re in a rush…”

 

He set the bag on the table in front of her. That was it. He didn’t explain himself, didn’t go down on one knee and propose, nothing. That pretty bag sat there, taunting her. After a brief but furious internal monologue, Rei reached out, grabbed it, and dug in. 

 

As expected given where it had come from, the bag held a jewelry box in the midst of its fancily folded tissue paper. The box was larger than she’d expected, though. Far too large to be a ring, which would have been a logical find. She wasn’t the jewelry expert Minako was, but she thought it was about the right size to hold a bangle bracelet. 

 

She looked up at him, bemused. Still no explanation was forthcoming. Jomei just sat across from her, watching without a word. Even his annoying smirk was gone. He was just… watching, still and silent in a way he so rarely was. 

 

There was nothing to be done to ease Rei’s confusion except the obvious. She’d have to open the box. The lid came off with a gentle tug, and rather than immediately look inside, she turned it over her hand so that whatever waited inside fell into her palm.

 

It was a bracelet, as she’d already thought. More surprisingly, it was a single piece of metal, nothing covered in gems or other expensive materials. Just a reddish metal twisted and molded to look like – “Fire,” she said quietly. 

 

“Fire,” he agreed. “It’s bronze, and the whole thing is a single piece so there’s nothing for you to break if you’re wearing it while you work.”

 

Rei slipped it onto her wrist and turned her hand, watching the light dance across the surface of the metal. It really did resemble her element, twisting in multiple directions with no clear pattern. She twisted it again, frowning when a bit of roughness on the underside grazed her fingertips. Pulling the bracelet off, she lifted it up so she could see the inside of it.

 

Jomei’s lips twitched. “If you’re trying to read it, you’ve got it upside down.”

 

She scowled at him but flipped the bangle over, silently grateful for his assistance as she deciphered the writing etched into the metal. After several long seconds, she set it down in front of her. She swallowed hard, trying to find the words. 

 

“This – this is what you said to me when you proposed before.”

 

A tentative smile edged onto his pretty face. “Well, it’s as close as I could come to a phonetic equivalent in katakana. When I placed the order, they were pretty confused about why I wanted a string of nonsense inscribed. I had to tell them it was our secret code.”

 

She understood why they’d think that. The language he’d originally spoken those words in was long lost, and of course the writing system was something only their group remembered. Asking for an inscription like that could have potentially caused them some serious trouble. 

 

She’d thought the words cliché and overly sappy when he’d first said them all those centuries ago, and had long since put it out of her mind. His proposal had been less important to her than the end goal, the one they’d waited so long to achieve. Now, though, the nostalgia hit her hard, and she nearly choked at the sweetness of the gesture. She read it again.

 

_ Let your fire always be the light that guides me home. _


End file.
